User talk:Bunai Di
} template. Notice: To keep track of conversations, I might add the username of who created the post to the heading, I may also reply to my own talk page by posting below your last edit. The current page size is }}. |- action=edit&section=new}}Click here to leave me a new message |} ---- __TOC__ =January messages= B.A.G-GOMEZ I bet... Anyway, what's Snow Miku 2014? Because Mitchie M posted something about, and I agreed to go since my birthday's in February, but I don't know exactly what it is. Gomez6 (talk) 17:37, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Gomez6 (talk) 17:48, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion? IA's now got a game coming out called "IA/VT colourful", sounds great... Remember the Rin/Len problem with "/"??? Now... Any ideas to avoid the same problem here? :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:46, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Also on the subject of the "/", this IA/00 and other pages with the "IA/" are falling prey to the "/" effect. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:48, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I'll try to search for a solution. I can see just getting rid of the slash and having the article into handle the stylization. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:10, January 14, 2014 (UTC) spam someone left spam links in the article and the comments section here: http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/イカサマ⇔カジノ_(Ikasama⇔Casino) -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 19:49, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Can you delete this? Come sail away with meeee, yeah! 05:31, January 19, 2014 (UTC) And probably all of this (lol no need to start a new section)-- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 02:39, January 26, 2014 (UTC) HoF Cat. Hello Bunai! I have a question about Hall of Fame categories. Do you know what to do about songs that reached 100,000 views on Bilibili? I know that one of the songs was tagged in the category, but I don't know if it applied to bilibili as well as nico... Thanks! Misteryeevee (talk) 18:45, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :We were still 'arguing' over what to call the categories. :If Bilibili is similar to Niconico- in that they have their own version of what is 'Hall of Fame', then I guess the category can be obviously named. If not, then I will use the 1M 1MM title. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:52, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay, thank you for responding! :) Misteryeevee (talk) 00:32, February 6, 2014 (UTC) it seems that the "Hall of Fame" tag was unique to that one Tianyi video, and that otherwise it's completely unmarked OTZ i'm sorry -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 01:17, February 6, 2014 (UTC) The 1M YT Categories Hello, Bunai! I just also have a few questions regarding the "1M YouTube views" and the "1MM YouTube Views" categories. 1. Why is it "1M" and not "100k"? 2. Once an official upload hits 1,000,000 views, would the "1M" category be removed from the article, or would the article have both "1M" and "1MM" categories attached to it? Thanks! faerimagic (talk) 01:37, March 1, 2014 (UTC) 1. Abbreviation (Latin mille for 1000 / 100M); I am still testing it out but if it is that confusing to people then I will create a different category using 100K. 2. Since Songs that hit Hall of Fame and eventually Legend remain in the same category, I am guess it would best to leave the categories for millstone reasons. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:50, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I see! Thank you! -- faerimagic (talk) 02:49, March 1, 2014 (UTC) 108.40.166.161 -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 03:50, March 7, 2014 (UTC)